closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Demuza
=Demuza= (1980s) Nicknames: "O Fite Brasileiro", "The Escape From the Film Industry, As Rede Globo Would Say", "DEMUZA!!", "20th Century Fox's Brazilian Cousin", "Brazil Is Going To Get Sued!", "The Sudden Samba Scream", "The Lion, The Boy, The Parrot And The Three-Circled 20th Century Fox, Fighting Into Death", "That Logo Before Renato Aragao Existed", "Almost American", 'Pony Canyon's Brainwashing Less Cheesier Cousin" Logo: On a black-green background, We see Dedé acting as a lion in the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo. It verifies it's hair, And then the whole set zooms out. Dedé then gasps, and then makes a funny but bad face. We then cut to Zacarias, which on a sky background, has a white and red cloak and holds a enlightened torch, a la Columbia logo. Zacarias moves it's face, and then Dede enrages. He gets out of the MGM logo and then goes to Zacarias' logo. We cut to an extremely zoomed-up part, when Dedé (which only their hands are seen) tries to quit Zacarias' cloak. We then cut to a normal part, when Dedé then finally quits Zacarias' cloak, the torch then throws and Zacarias spins rapidly and then becomes naked, seeming that it transformed into Didi. The torch then falls in a sky background. We then quit to a ten-starred mountain with 2 mountains as cameo, where a parrot, that actually is Mussum, lies on the starred mountain. The torch then falls into it's back, and Mussum then smells the heat of the torch. Mussum then runs in fear, rapidly, to cut to a 20th Century-Fox-esque background, which consists in 3 circles with the text at the bottom "DEMUZA". We see on the bottom, for only one split-esque second, Mussum flying. The text "DEMUZA" zooms into the screen and turns platinum. The whole logo then fades into the circles being platinum too, and the texts in the bottom saying "& (white) J.B. Tanko (orange-shadowed) apresentam (white)", which is the final result. A sparkle of the text is being freezed at the final result. ﻿ FX/SFX: Everything in this logo, all 2D animation, good luck we don't need to describe it all over again! ﻿ Cheesy Factor: The logo seems like it's intentionally parodying too many logos, The original logos are VERY IMPORTANT for the community and the humans, who are dressed at the original logos (The Trapalhoes) are dismantling it, but seems like a fight, The music is too rubbish, tacky and very unfitting for the logo. ﻿ Music/Sounds: We start off with fashion music. We see moaning sounds from Dedé at the first part. Sounds of people not liking the logo is heard, and Dedé then makes a funny sound. While the people is still yelling, triumphant, but still fashionist music appears. Some sounds of the character make conjoint with it, along with synth sounds. When Zacarías/Dedé gets naked, Fatal/shriek person sounds are heard. At Mussum's part, we hear some soft plays of a bongo. Sounds of Mussum are heard, along with his back being on fire. Starting off with the 20th Century Fox-esque background, you guessed it, a joyous samba rendition of the 20th Century Fox fanfare, along with a man yelling echoed. 4 notes are heard in the final result. With the last note being held until we hear a thrilling conjoint of persons yelling "DEMUZA!" ﻿ Availability: Rare. Not many films used this logo, but anyways it's always be seen on Trapalhoes films of the time, until Renato Aragao taked it's distributions. ﻿ Scare Factor: It depends on how you feel on the subject matter. We mean it, beacuse they have so many things to decide about this logo, and it can brainwash your memories at your final decision. But we should say it, it's obligatory! It can range from low to high, beacuse the effects are so fast, amongst the animation and all those crazy stuff, including the mashup of most important logos, and the sudden scream "DEMUZA!!" that may cause humor change the first time you see it. However, the scare factor may vary beacuse this is an very intentional logo, along with the other intention being humorous. This logo is still funny however.﻿ =J. B. Tanko= (1977) Nicknames: "Horizontal or Vertical?" "Is it a J-B-T?" Logo: We fade into a blue background then we see three thick horizontal white lines wipe in, followed by there thin vertical white lines wip in and they're overlapping. They shorten to form a rectangle, Later becoming two botched Gs. The botched shape later zooms out into the top-left corner then we see the text "J. B. TANKO FILMES" and "APRESENTA" fade in one by one. FX/SFX: Cel anmation. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts, There are 2 G's and they seem to form a really botched shape! It's very unknown who did this logo. Music/Sounds: A Drawbar Organ tune followed by piano notes forming a very orchestral fanfare Avalibility: Not used much, but the botched shape made people have the logo scrapped Scare Factor: An absolute High, It's unuseful if the fanfare or botched shape made it look like that. Category:Brazil Category:Cheesiest logos Category:Nightmare Logos